The invention relates to a device for prompt and safe destruction of needles and syringes immediately after use to thereby prevent illegal re-use and drastically diminish the possibility of accidental injury to medical personnel.
The ultimate disposal of used hypodermic syringes has been a constant concern in the medical field. Existing techniques and devices for needle destruction include dual devices which sever a cannular needle and also sever the needle hub, or a portion of the syringe barrel adjacent the needle hub. It is the purpose of this invention to significantly advance dual severance techniques with an easily used device that offers mechanical advantage to the operator, safe use, balanced leverage, and provision for storing a large number of destroyed needles and syringe barrels.
Many previous dual severing devices do not offer the ability to easily replace used cutting means. The instant invention additionally allows for the replacement of cutting portions after long use. In operation, the needle and syringe destructor of the present invention allows the operator to direct the needle in a safe manner away from himself and into a selected position where the needle and syringe are prepared from the simultaneous dual severing. The severed portions of the used needle and syringe drop harmlessly into a storage container. The remaining barrel may be quickly disposed of by separately dropping the barrel through a closure lid which is provided in the same storage container.
Many prior devices require that the user hand-hold the device, which can lead to an unsafe disposition of the sharp end of a cannular needle. In the instant invention the destructor may be stationed on a table or other flat surface, and by action of a lever arm means a downward movement against the flat surface provides a very sure and steady cutting maneuver, with the needle in safe and secure disposition as it is being severed.
The major portion of the destructor is preferably formed of high impact plastic material and only a minimal amount of more costly metal components. Yet, with the utilization of a molded plastic, the invention affords significant mechanical advantage in accomplishing its tasks.
The destructor also provides a sufficiently sized opening and access to shearing means, hereinafter described, whereby a wide variety of syringes and needles may be inserted and destroyed.